The present invention generally relates to the field of golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a waggle weight specification as applied on golf clubs.
There is a constant search in the golfing industry to find new ways to help increase the performance of golfers. The present invention delivers enhanced performance by providing higher quality feedback to golfers from golf clubs.
A swing is any movement begun with a conscious intent to strike a golf ball or simulated golf ball. A pre-swing starts with any thought or action to prepare for striking the golf ball or simulated golf ball and ends with the start of the swing. An address is a portion of the pre-swing initiated when taking one's stance over the golf ball and ended with the start of the swing.
A waggle is a motion performed during the pre-swing that contributes feedback to a golfer regarding the golf club about to be swung. A waggle usually produces a rotation point about a golf club, named a waggle weight point. The rotation can results in an effective club head weight (could also be interpreted as an effective golf club total weight) sensed by the golfer when performing a waggle. This effecting weight sensed during the pre-swing, named a waggle weight, can greatly impact on one's setup and subsequent golfing performance.
One area of difficulty preventing the accomplishment of higher quality feedback to make more precise golf clubs is traditional swing weighting. Swing weight scales use a previously decided fulcrum position, almost always fourteen inches, rarely twelve, from the grip end of a golf club, to make golf clubs to particular swing weights. The problem is swing weighting is a one-size-fits-all attempt to balance and match various golf clubs to different golfers in an effort to improve playability.
For many golfers swing weight does not work effectively. The present invention positions a fulcrum at a determined waggle weight point. Golf clubs can now be produced based on waggle weight. Waggle weight is an alterable, measurable golf club value instituted when a golf club is placed against a fulcrum located at a waggle weight point. Using the present invention, golf clubs henceforth can be better made to help improve the performance of golfers more than has ever been possible before. Once a waggle weight point is determined based on pre-swing movement, an assessment to determine a waggle weight measurement can take place based on the waggle weight point position. Upon finding a preferred waggle weight, any golf club can be produced with the determined measurement for the purpose of improving golfer performance.
The waggle weight specification may be used on any type golf club, including but not limited to traditional designations like woods, irons, and putters.
Pre-swing perceptions and measurements of golf club characteristics other than “weight” and which can also greatly affect one's setup and subsequent golfing performance, may also be determined using the waggle weight invention.
The waggle weight specification is not limited in its use to a golf-specific application. Any activity, whether athletic or non-athletic, where any “pre-swing” or “pre-action” movement may be performed prior to and in preparation for the generally accepted start of the action, may be able to have the waggle weight specification applied. Use of the waggle weight invention may aid in improving the fitting of a variety of equipment used in a variety of activities to a variety of performers.